Scuro Regalo
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Serie de oneshots de parejas y personajes variados, regalos pendientes para amigos y hermana: —Los lobos y las liebres ¿Quién de los dos es más cruel? HibaHaru, para mi querida Suigin Walker n n
1. Eratia

Este Oneshot está dedicado a Akio, conocido también como Eratia aquí en Fanfiction. Este es mi regalo de navidad/reyes atrasado, a mala hora me quedé sin ordenador y sin inspiración.

Gracias por estar pendiente de Arcobaleno Carnival, por tus ideas macabras y tus maravillosos personajes =) eres amor.

-----

Título: Feliz cumpleaños.

Género: Amistad/Angst.

Personaje: OC, Aleena von Gerard de Arcobaleno Carnival.

Disclaimer: Ni KHR, ni sus personajes, ni el personaje en el cual está basado este oneshot me pertenecen. Katekyo es de Amano Akira, Aleena es de Akio y la trama en general es mía.

* * *

**F**_eliz_ **C**umple_años_

Aleena pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor ahora.

Justamente eso sucedió.

--------------

El frío de la cubierta no conseguía adormecerla, el sopor no llegaba nunca y el descanso tampoco. Su mente no se hallaba trabajando, solo arrojaba una imagen blanca, tan blanca como las nubes de ese día, tan blanca que su imaginación no daba para decirle el _porqué._ La manta que muy amablemente le había facilitado Euphy apenas conseguía mitigar la temperatura y hacer soportable la travesía por mar, y sin embargo ni ese pequeño gesto de compañerismo hacía que se sintiese mejor. No. Nadie de los que estaba allí estaba cualificado para hacer que Aleena von Gerard sonriese después de lo sucedido en Namimori.

—_Maldita sea Lal… ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que ir tú también?_

Reunió un poco de la tela entre sus manos y la apretó firmemente, desde su rincón estaban como ella otros que decidieron venir por sus propias razones a invadir el país enemigo; veía a Squalo Superbia, a quien no soportaba, pero dada la situación tuvieron su tregua, se encontraba a su frente, recostado de una caja de tablas con una manta como la suya, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, sabía que era así. Todavía le resultaba increíble que estuviesen cara a cara y uno de los dos no hubiese acabado durmiendo con los peces.

Veía también a Xarius, que hace unas horas dejó durmiendo a Euphorsyne en el camarote del barco, sobre una colcha tapada por una sábana de algodón y unos cojines. Lo más probable es que fuese la que se encontraba más cómoda en el grupo, y es que ese idiota siempre es así con las mujeres, sobre todo con Euphy a quien siempre vive aguantando insultos tras insultos, más de los que la misma morena suele decirle cuando el chico la lía. Pero sabe que en el fondo tiene buen corazón, y aprecia mucho a esa niña, por eso es un idiota y no tendrá remedio nunca. Está parado junto a la baranda mirando el mar, seguramente pensando en su maestro, la persona a la cual está más interesado en rescatar.

Y ella… ¿Solo estaba ahí para rescatar a Lal?

Sabe que eso no es totalmente cierto, pero tampoco totalmente falso, también quiere salvar a los otros arcobalenos, y comprobar… si las palabras de Ren eran ciertas.

—"_Ellos tienen a su servicio varias familias de la mafia dedicadas a esa clase de experimentos, si quieres respuestas es probable que Hemera las tenga"_

No salía de su cabeza, la horrible sensación que siempre le provocaba evocar esos recuerdos encerrados en el baúl de su subconsciente, bajo llave y enterrado en lo más hondo donde no pudiese verlos. Pero sabe que están ahí, asechándole, y la niña que en su interior se refugió clama justicia, exige que se pague el precio de su sufrimiento.

_Venganza…_

—"_Si vienes aquí a vengarte entonces busca otra forma más digna de morir y no me hagas perder el tiempo, la espada no está hecha para los resentidos"_

Las palabras de Squalo dichas esa vez volvieron a su cabeza, provocándole una molesta sensación de estrés que le obligaba a reflexionar. Tendría cuidado, no iba a actuar con las emociones sino con la cabeza bien fría, eso ya lo tenía presente, pero eran demasiadas cosas, más de las que podría soportar a la vez.

Cerró su único ojo visible e intentó pensar en algo más tranquilo, algo donde no hubiese ninguna razón para empuñar su arma, donde esa sensación de que la sangre te hierve por la rabia y el enojo desaparezca. Sacó su móvil, recordaba algo que había en él. Retiró la tapa y lo vio… la imagen que ponía el fondo de pantalla. Eran Lal y ella cuando solo llevaba unos meses en el CEDEF, estaban sentadas en la parte de atrás del bunker, Lal con cara de pocos amigos obligada a salir en la foto y sin los lentes, Aleena sonriendo casi forzadamente para no acompañar a su amiga en plan regañadientes. Fue Xarius quien sacó la foto, el mismo día que se conocieron para bien o para mal.

Los recuerdos vinieron.

— _¡Aleena von Gerard! Es un placer y un honor conocerte._

—_No creo que sea para tanto._

— _¡Hablo enserio!, no todos los días se consiguen tías buenas en la mafia, menos que sepan hablar español —_rezongó Xarius.

—_Hehehe, tías buenas, ¿eh? _

—_Realmente eres un crío —_habló Lal por primera vez tras limpiar su rifle automático—_termina tu trabajo y déjanos en paz, Xarius._

—_Me pregunto qué hice para merecer tu odio Lal, ¿Se trata de mi maestro verdad?_

—_Se trata de que eres un idiota y yo no soporto a los idiotas._

Y sí, recuerda que Xarius estuvo flirteándole todo el rato, buscando la forma en la cual hacerla quedar comprometida con una cita con él. Ya estaba harta, usar sus ilusiones contra de él no le parecía mala idea ahora, hasta que simplemente suspiró y se salió por la tangente, comenzando por preguntar lo primero que se le ocurría.

— _¿Qué signo eres Aleena?_

—_No lo sé._

— _¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —_La miró con extrañeza_— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

Recuerda la cara que puso Lal a esa pregunta, una cara de "has metido la pata y bien metida". Aleena dejó descansar la botella de cerveza a medio terminar en un lado del parachoques, suspiró silenciosamente y miró a Xarius con una sonrisa tocada por la ironía. Sabía que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta.

—_No tengo, o mejor dicho, no recuerdo la fecha en la que nací… nunca lo supe._

Quería cortar el tema hasta ahí, no quería demostrarle a ese idiota que podía ponerse sensible por cualquier tontería. Pero él habló antes de que pudiese proponer cualquier cosa.

— _¡Hubieses empezado por ahí! ¡Lal! ¿A qué fecha estamos hoy? —_la aludida hizo una mueca escéptica.

—_Veintisiete de agosto... —_contestó con cierto recelo a esa pregunta, Aleena quería saber que sandez iba a ocurrírsele a ese loco personaje que hasta hace poco era un perfecto extraño para ella.

— _¡Desde hoy cumples el veintisiete de agosto, y tu signo es Virgo! ¡Así lo declaro yo, Xarius el dragón!_— sentenció con tono solemne.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que después fueron rotos por las carcajadas de Aleena.

— _¡De verdad estás más loco que una cabra hombre! —_dijo entre risas hasta recomponerse nuevamente— _pero no está mal, me gustan los horóscopos y ya tengo una razón para leerlos._

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Xarius y la apenas perceptible de Lal jamás las olvidaría. Ellos siempre se habían preocupado por ella, a pesar de que no soportaba que el pelirrojo la localizase en cualquier parte del mundo y le mandase cartas del largo de un diario matutino con puras estupideces que había hecho e invitándole constantemente a salir; y que a veces Lal fuese tan fría y no se permitiese relajarse un poco. Era su familia, su pequeña familia.

Al fin tenía una, y no iba a permitir que los mismos sujetos se la quitasen.

—Ahí está —murmuró Xarius de espaldas a Aleena. En el horizonte mientras amanecía se vislumbraba la silueta de su destino, la isla rotante Austrophenius. Se reincorporó dejando caer la tela que le abrigaba y se acercó a la baranda a un lado del heavy, quien tenía el semblante serio, incluso lo había notado de solo escucharlo.

—Llegaremos en poco tiempo allí —le dijo mirando la forma del territorio insular. Ya escucha a Squalo levantarse a sus espaldas, e imaginaba su sonrisa de satisfacción, porque había llegado la hora. —Iré a despertar a Euphy y veré como sigue Ren.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Aleena —se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, y le miró con sorpresa. Xarius volteaba a corresponder con una sonrisa bien abierta, que despedía mucha confianza —pronto Lal se nos sumará a la fiesta, e iremos a comer pizza después de que acabemos con ellos.

Solo se limitó a asentir y se volvió a la puerta del camarote, porque no quería encontrarse con los ojos y la sonrisa de su amigo con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Esbozó una sonrisa, quizás la estupidez de Xarius se estaba haciendo contagiosa, porque tenía ganas de creerle.

Porque se sentía mejor.


	2. Suigin

El siguiente oneshot está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Suigin Walker, que siempre está al pendiente de mí y me llena de regalos como lindos amvs y oneshots x3, no basta este detalle para darte las gracias amiga ; ; es nada comparado con lo que te mereces. Aquí por fin tu regalo atrasado de navidad. Llega bonito y con el HibaHaru que tanto te gusta =)

Personalmente fue una experiencia hacerlo, me desperté a eso de las 6 y media a.m. con un ataque inspirativo de mi musa. De ahí no he cesado de escribir. Lo enfoqué lo más IC posible, sobretodo a Hibari, aunque no sé si con este lo logré, júzguen ustedes mis estimados lectores :)

---------

Título: Crudele Innocenza*, cruel inocencia en italiano, inspirado de uno de los capítulos de Shoujo Kakumei Utena.

Pareja: Hibari&Haru.

Rating: M.

Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de la trama de Arcobaleno Carnival, no sé porqué pero tengo una retorcida aficción por lanzar cada indirecta en estos oneshots xD, es el poder del Carnival e é

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, ni siquiera sus personajes. La trama es mía. Lo insólito también.

Disfrútenlo, sobretodo tú amiga mía x3

* * *

_**C**__rudel__**e **__**I**__nnocenz__**a**_

-------

Un secreto, un lugar solo para depredadores. El lobo que espera pacientemente que la liebre de su siguiente paso. ¿Puede existir algo más cruel que esa mirada?

-------

Ella tenía un secreto, eso saltaba a la vista de manera muy obvia.

Se dejaba el cabello suelto con mayor frecuencia, cuidaba más su vestir, a veces desaparecía de forma misteriosa y repentina apenas despidiéndose de sus amigos. Incluso para personas tan simples como Sawada Tsunayoshi resultaba extraño.

Una vez Reborn le comentó que el aroma de ella había variado, solo un poco, que ya no se parecía exactamente al de una adolescente que lentamente abandona su niñez.

—Se está haciendo mujer —comentó con simpleza.

— ¡Lo dices como si fuese tan natural!

—Algún día tu también crecerás —ambos, tutor y alumno pasearon la mirada al otro lado de la plaza, donde las chicas compraban unos helados para contrarrestar el calor del verano. Tsuna se sonrojó al notar la sutil indirecta del arcobaleno.

— ¡Me estás…! ¡Deja de mirarla de esa forma tan comprometedora, Reborn! —protestó evitando la curiosa mirada de la pequeña Juliette que volteaba a mirarlos. El rostro comenzó a arderle al escuchar las risas de las chicas.

Pero no todos los cambios eran buenos, había ocasiones en los que pillaba a Haru conteniendo las ganas de llorar, secándose alguna que otra lágrima furtiva y sonriendo con gran esfuerzo. Otros donde se enteraba que llegaba tarde a su casa y no daba una explicación muy convincente. No era normal, sus bruscos cambios de ánimo le preocupaban como buen amigo, a él y a los suyos.

Varias veces le preguntaron a Bianchi, siendo ella la mayor y la más cercana a las chicas, no teniendo mucho éxito. Sus palabras eran o demasiado ambiguas para su comprensión o se trataba de una nueva enfermedad solo desarrollada en mujeres.

Pero algo si pudieron comprender.

—Entonces, ¿Haru está enamorada? —preguntó Tsuna parpadeando ingenuo, como si no se lo pudiese creer.

— ¿Y de quién podría estarlo esa estúpida mujer? —a pesar de ser el más listo de todos los guardianes, Gokudera tampoco se hacía la idea.

—Podríamos preguntarle —sugirió Yamamoto como la vía más sencilla al asunto.

Reborn sonrió.

—Si aprecian sus vidas es mejor que no lo hagan.

En sí no fueron consientes de lo que quiso decir la advertencia del Hitman, pero sonaba a que si metían las narices donde no los llamaban acabarían lamentándolo más tarde.

Tampoco se fijaron en que miraba desde la ventana del salón especialmente a cierto pelinegro temido que abandonaba la secundaria Nami.

&&&&

Esa mañana Namimori amanecía muy fría, helada para ser ella misma ¿O era el clima que reflejaba su verdadero interior?, ahora solía pensar que el cielo era irónico, pero lo más irónico y cínico era que fuesen esas nubes las que bloqueasen su luz, y al mismo tiempo las que cobijaban su corazón alejándolo de todo y de todos. Para que nadie lo mirase.

_Porque era tan posesivo._

Iba a llover, lo sabía, por eso no olvidó su paraguas antes de salir al instituto, lo que sí olvidó fueron algunos lápices y una de sus libretas de anotaciones. Quiso golpearse con la tabla de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta, odiaba ser tan descuidada y pagar por pecadora, odiaba tener la cabeza _en las nubes_.

Bueno, no del todo, algo le decía que no era la única con ese problema.

Él tenía que estarse sintiendo igual… ¿Verdad?

No era que lo dudase, pero el confrontar los sentimientos de él con los suyos era muy mala idea, por su carácter, por su testarudez. Por su mirada que ni por un instante deja de ser penetrante, y le provoca un sentimiento bastante similar al de una indefensa liebre mirando a los ojos a su depredador natural, el lobo.

Esos sentimientos se apartan cuando cierra los ojos y siente sus labios otra vez, fríos, a veces crueles e insensibles, con una versatilidad tan aterrante que parece que de un segundo a otro podría estarle comiendo la boca en lugar de besarla.

Lo que más le asusta es la posibilidad de dejarse _comer_.

Pensarlo solo le atormenta más, ¿Entonces qué significa amar?

El concepto era tan simple, y tan complejo, que a Haru no le cabía en la cabeza.

_Tan simple, que aterra._

Hoy iba a verlo, hoy tendría que encararlo una vez más. Ese temor no podía ser más fuerte que sus sentimientos, no podía ser así o de lo contrario no habría seguido viéndolo, no habría seguido guardando el secreto, no le habría regalado su más valioso primer beso.

_¿Regalado? ¿Cedido? ¿O fue él quien lo tomó y después le dejaste hacer…?_

—"_Ya basta Haru, esto tiene que parar, esto tiene que llevar a alguna parte. Necesito saber lo que siente él hacia mí, necesito saber quien es realmente" _—se dijo así misma mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida de su escuela, para tomar un camino distinto al de su casa, algo que para sus compañeras de clase no pasó inadvertido.

—Otra vez tomará ese camino —hubo comentarios al aire entre murmullos y miradas, unas más discretas que otras.

A ella le importaba un bledo, solo quería saber que tenía por dentro Hibari Kyoya.

&&&&

Después del Instituto Namimori, el templo de la ciudad era lo que se podría llamar su lugar favorito, a pesar de que notaba ciertos cambios en este que le desagradaban bastante. Después de la reconstrucción tras los destrozos traídos por la guerra de hace un año atrás, cualquiera podría afirmar que el Templo y sus alrededores eran idénticos a los de antes, y que la obra hacía sido un rotundo éxito, con la sola excepción del presidente del comité disciplinario. Tras su destrucción algo había mutado en ese lugar, algo nuevo que venía a sustituir lo viejo, algo que le molestaba y al mismo tiempo lo mantenía aún allí, de pie, frente a ese árbol donde todo sucedió.

No quedaban rastros de la batalla donde eso había tenido lugar, pero aún podía, adivinar el momento, recrear en su mente con imágenes de lo vivido el instante donde la castaña tomó la caja y la abrió como si fuese un juguete nuevo.

Las palabras del anciano volvían a su cabeza, una y otra vez.

—_Cuando tienes algo valioso que proteger no importará si el adversario es el más peligroso de los depredadores, incluso la tierna liebre afilaría sus garras por defender a sus crías y moriría en el intento de así ser. Es allí donde está la fuerza, Kyoya._

_Es allí donde tú eres el más débil._

La brisa revolvió las hojas de los árboles y trajo consigo el olor a humedad, el aviso de que pronto llovería. Algo diferente se respiraba, un aroma viajando desde lejos, cuya procedencia jamás olvidaría tras lo sucedido allí antes donde se encontraba de pie. Aun así no volteó a verle, sabía que como siempre se tomaría su tiempo para acercarse a él.

Hacerlo demasiado pronto le sorprendió, sin demostrarlo por fuera.

—Últimamente vienes con más frecuencia que antes —su voz rompió con la quietud, Hibari volteó a mirarle fijamente. No encontraba nada inusual, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela, sus cosas y una sombrilla para cuando llueva. Cuando Haru sintió que ya había pasado por el examen visual siguió acercándose mientras observaba los alrededores y hablaba —, entiendo porqué este lugar te agrada tanto, el aire es más puro aquí, y es como si fuese un escondite secreto ya que pocos vienen a visitar.

Hibari asintió brevemente dando a entender que la escuchaba, a Haru tendía a incomodarle esa falta de palabras por parte de su pareja. Entendía que era un chico poco sociable, que ni siquiera tramaba amistad con los de su familia, e inclusive con sus subordinados del comité disciplinario, todavía le resultaba increíble que a pesar de eso tuviese novia, o mejor dicho la tuviese a ella cerca, tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo.

—Más te vale no estarte saltando tus clases para venir aquí —le dijo finalmente, un consejo en forma de amenaza, tan típico de él. Haru sabía que esa era su forma en la que se preocupaba por ella, una que no describiese con exactitud sus sentimientos, poco a poco lo iba conociendo y aprendía a manejarlo sin llegar a ser molesta. Pero aún no sabía lo suficiente de él, conocerlo le causaba tanta ansiedad y curiosidad como temor.

— ¡No, no me las estoy saltando! —Se defendió enérgica negando con las manos y moviendo la cabeza—hoy salía temprano, por eso he venido a verte —admitió—supuse que estarías aquí así que vine.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio donde la mirada de Hibari se clavó en ella, como si estuviese buscando algo que pasaba por alto, lo que fuese no lo encontró del todo.

En cambio Haru si halló algo, situado en la parte posterior del cuello de Kyoya.

Y la lluvia los pilló desprevenidos.

—Esta empezando a llover —sostuvo la sombrilla y la abrió para protegerse, la acercó para también cubrirlo a él—vamos a resguardarnos hasta que pase.

—No pienso moverme de aquí aún.

—Uhm, no nos iremos muy lejos. Vamos al interior del templo, desde aquí puedes seguir mirándolo —refiriéndose a ese árbol, el más viejo y antiguo de toda Namimori, aquel que llamaban Sagrado. Sabía que era muy importante para Kyoya, y en cierta forma ella también le estaba tomando cierto afecto, a su parecer, gracias a él había conocido a Hibari, y también había descubierto su propia fuerza interior.

Una fuerza que aún no resolvía si aprovechar o no.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y se apresuraron en llegar a cubierto, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa y a ambos se le empezaban a mojar las piernas y los zapatos, el agua insistía en empapar sus pies. Al llegar se quitaron el calzado y exprimieron las medias, dejaron las cosas en un lado y se sentaron juntos a admirar el húmedo y frío paisaje.

Sus ojos castaños rodaron hacia el punto rojo e hinchado del cuello de Kyoya, preocupada quiso acercarse a ver.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? —Hibari volteó a verle, Haru acercó las manos para mirarlo de cerca, presa de esa mirada repelente que le advertía de no acercarse más. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dimitir. —Déjame verlo, por favor, no se ve nada bien.

—Solo fue un rasguño —murmuró quitándole importancia, ya tenía pensado devolver el golpe a su causante.

En realidad parecía tan fresca como una quemadura recién hecha, y contrastando con la palidez de su piel se hacía más notoria. La castaña sabía con solo mirar que la herida no estaba atendida, ponía las manos en el fuego a que se la hizo entrenando con su tutor Dino Cavallone, y por eso le causaba tanta molestia.

—No la has atendido… se te puede infectar —insistió mostrando su preocupación, Hibari volvió a quedársele mirando con intensidad como si la estuviese probando—, por favor, solo quiero echarle un vistazo.

Odiaba tener que ser ayudado por otro, la ayuda era algo que en la naturaleza de Hibari Kyoya era catalogado como debilidad, como un insulto a su ser. La necesidad de la valencia por medio de otro era algo que no se permitía, así se estuviese muriendo, de lo contrario se sentía en la obligación de pagar el favor para no sentirse en deuda con nadie.

Su mirada la estaba matando, le paralizaba el pulso y le impedía respirar con normalidad, evitaba mostrar cualquier señal de estar asustada o intimidada. Tenía que mantenerse firme, si titubeaba podría estar llevando todos sus esfuerzos hasta ahí.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada Kyoya, yo solo quiero…

—De acuerdo —cortó desviando la mirada, Haru parpadeó sorprendida por la repentina respuesta—, puedes verla.

Con verla se refería a atenderla, o eso interpretó la Miura. Sacó de su bolso su mini botiquín de primeros auxilios que solía llevar para cualquier eventualidad –la seguridad es lo primero, siempre decía-, donde llevaba lo esencial: un frasquito de alcohol, vendaje ligero, banditas, desinfectante en espray de bolsillo y algodón. Procedió primero con cautela por si él mostraba rechazo, luego después de comprobar que permanecería quieto procedió. Sintió algo de pudor cuando obligatoriamente tuvo que desabrocharle algunos botones de la camisa para trabajar mejor en la zona, podría decirse que se puso roja igual a un tomate al ver parte de su pecho al descubierto, se abofeteó mentalmente para alejar aquellos pervertidos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse.

La verdad no era tan grave, pero a simple vista escandalosa, identificó después de unos momentos de limpiar la herida el arma con la que fue hecha. Látigo. Cuero fino y pulido azotado contra la piel, ardiendo con el solo impacto. Pese a solo ser una línea roja muy fina que pasaba por el lado derecho de su cuello por debajo de la quijada a Haru le dolía, tanto como ver heridos a sus amigos. Entonces se sentía inútil, como cuando esa vez el sujeto aterrador de las escamas rojas comenzó a golpear indiscriminadamente a Hibari en sus narices, sin que pudiese evitarlo, sin poder hacer nada, solo presa del miedo y la impotencia.

—_Es mi deseo poder hacer más, quiero protegerlos como ellos lo hacen conmigo._

La caja roja hizo realidad su anhelo y pudieron ganar.

—Estás muy distraída —la voz de Hibari la regresó a la realidad de golpe.

— ¿Hahí?, ¿De veras? —contestó sonriendo como si estuviese de broma—no me había percatado…

—Estás pensando en ese momento, ¿no? —la cortó, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Haru cayó en la cuenta de que durante ese tiempo no era la única que se había esmerado en conocerle, él también la había estudiado lo suficiente como para anticiparse a sus reacciones. Como el carnívoro que vigila a su presa.

Era ese instinto lo que más le aterraba y al mismo tiempo lo que más le atraía de Kyoya, tal si esperara que tras ello encontrase la persona de sus sueños.

Asintió con la cabeza. —Siempre que vengo aquí lo recuerdo, no puedo evitarlo —admitió con voz queda, terminando el vendaje del cuello y volteándose a ver el paraíso lluvioso. —Estar contigo me recuerda muchas cosas también.

Sin mirarla, escuchaba muy atento lo que quería decir, si con eso pudiese comprender…

—Recuerdo cosas como los rostros de todas las personas a las que ayudamos durante la reconstrucción de la vieja Namimori, todos tenían el mismo deseo de recuperar lo que habían perdido. Tú eras quien estaba más ansioso porque nuestra ciudad volviese a brillar.

Vaya, que bien le conocía, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—También… recuerdo la sensación cuando la abrí, era como si hubiese sido alguien más y no yo, alguien mucho más fuerte y determinado. No sé quien pueda ser, pero me gustaría ser un poco más así. —Calló, aún sentía la presencia de Hibari a su lado, pero no lo miraba, tenía los ojos perdidos en ese difuso paisaje lluvioso.

—Si esa no eras tú entonces no sé quien pudo ser —contestó simplemente, cuando volteó para contestarle se encontró con esos ojos, fieros, oscuros, filosos y éteros. Haru se perdió en aquellos ojos, y le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, como muchas veces se quedaban en silencio, mirándose fijamente a la espera de algo, o de nada.

Él se movió, acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica sosteniéndole el rostro, entre la delicadeza y la ferocidad, la fina línea entre una cosa y otra entredicha en un mismo gesto. Casi podía leer sus movimientos, sus intenciones, bastaba con verlo por el cristal negro de esos orbes. Permaneció quieta, por quererse probar a sí misma de que podía, que era fuerte, pero las sensaciones empezaban a traicionarle, de nuevo esa ansiedad, el miedo, y ese retorcido deseo que zumbaba en sus oídos y murmuraba…

_Cómeme._

Sintió un espasmo recorrerle toda la garganta desde su cavidad bucal, sin previo aviso él juntó sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a besarlos, con lentitud al inicio, probando su boca, tanteando su sabor, recorriendo primero la suave superficie de la piel exterior para después introducirse dentro, saboreando cada rincón de su boca lenta y vorazmente. La manera de besar de Kyoya inquietaba a Haru, la dejaba sin responder, sin aire que respirar más que el que él le daba. Por lo general todo era a su ritmo, y le gustaba así.

También quedaba sin aire en sus pulmones cuando terminaba, y debía aprovechar el instante libre para recuperarlo y volver en sí. Ya que en cualquier momento podía regresar a robarle el aliento.

Algo en su cabeza se aflojó, el amarre de su cola pendía de la mano del él, lo había retirado y ahora su bello cabello castaño quedaba descubierto, un poco más largo que hace un año ya que decidió dejárselo crecer. Dejó la liga de un lado y tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de la que era su novia, haciéndola descender hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo de madera. Se le iba a salir el corazón de los nervios por lo que sea que estuviera pasando en estos momentos por la cabeza de Hibari Kyoya.

—Si eres una liebre no puedes cambiar tu naturaleza, si eres un lobo pasa lo mismo —su voz fue como un susurro gélido que paralizó los sentidos de la chica, el roce de sus labios al moverse cerca de su oreja la inquietaba más, y esas palabras… esas palabras la martillaron clavándola allí en el suelo, inmóvil para él.

—"_Una liebre, así me ves, como una liebre que nada puede hacer ante ti, ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, Kyoya?" _—pensó aturdida.

Si era el caso como liebre se sentía ahora, tal y como si la afirmación de este tuviese poder sobre ella, porque permaneció quieta, estática, dejando que el pelinegro se adentrara en el hueco que había entre su quijada y el cuello. La respiración de Hibari le hacía cosquillas y el roce de sus labios sobre la piel la hacía temblar, sobretodo cuando sacaba los colmillos y empezaba a morderla. Con la lentitud deliberada que se permite un predador al darse un banquete.

Empezaba a creer que en serio la mordería hasta morir, justo como afirmaba con sus oponentes. Casi imaginaba su voz diciéndoselo: _te morderé hasta la muerte._

Pero no podía, no así, simplemente no debía permitir que fuese cierto, que no pudiese hacer nada más que esperar a que Kyoya hiciese lo que le diera la gana y ya. Tenía que responder con algo más que breves gemidos contenidos. Que justamente estuviese atacando su cuello, su lado más sensible y el preferido de él no ayudaba demasiado. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ya estaba por descender a su pecho cuando…

Se detuvo a escuchar su corazón.

Lo encontró bastante acelerado.

Ella tomó la decisión de confrontarlo, por fin, era la hora.

—Puede que sí tengas razón, quizás no es de las liebres estar con lobos, o viceversa, quizás tampoco yo sea capaz de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir esas mordidas. Pero tampoco quiero… alejarme de los que quiero por mi debilidad, dejarme dominar por mis miedos que entre ellos estás tú… —murmuró. Ahora él la miraba fijamente, pero no de la misma forma, había algo… distinto en la luz de esos oscuros ojos, era como si se empezara a conmover. Los ojos de Haru brillaban sinceros, tenían esa rara iluminación que había notado ese mismo día del desastre. Las ganas de querer aferrarse a lo que quiere y no dejarlo ir, aunque sea demasiado débil, demasiado frágil como para enfrentarlo, y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y punzante, ¿Cómo podía herirlo, una simple mirada como esa?, ese sentimiento.

_Inocencia._

—Me gustaría saber si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir a tu lado, y al lado de los demás, yo…

—Cállate —le susurró a los labios, tan dulce que no parecía una orden sino una petición. Besó sus labios y Haru respondió con ternura, su única arma posible para combatir los fuertes instintos de Hibari.

Afuera la lluvia golpeaba con ferocidad, pero ellos no la escuchaban, solo tenían oídos para sus suspiros, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los murmullos inintengibles. Perdió el suéter azul de su uniforme, y estaba por perder la blusa también, mientras pasara por los dedos pálidos que apartaban cada botón interpuesto y se abría paso a su piel, donde su aroma excitaba sus sentidos y despertaba sus hormonas. Sentía los dedos de ella por su pelo, su nuca, su cuello, como finas caricias hechas por pétalos.

Devorar y comer no son la misma cosa, cuando comes masticas, degustas, cuando devoras arrancas y sigues sin parar hasta verte satisfecho, ¿En cual de las dos se encontraba ella?, no lo sabía. Hibari iba a veces muy deprisa, y otras se detenía y ralentizaba el paso. No importaba, todo se sentía estupendamente bien con él, le gustaba el tacto de sus manos frías sobre su cintura por debajo de la ropa, bajando con cuidado por sus caderas y desviándose a su espalda, donde empezaba a entibiarse.

Entibiar… no fue consiente hasta ese momento, Kyoya era alguien frío, porque de por sí se sentía así, frío, nadie le daba calor o este lo repudiaba de cualquiera, pero no de ella… podría darle el calor que necesita, quizás así pudiese hacer de el una persona más feliz. Y sería feliz de conseguirlo.

Pasó sus tímidas manos por debajo de su camisa, palpando esa fría piel, casi tan blanca como la tela. Lo abrazó apegándolo a su cuerpo, intentándole transmitir su propio calor. Eso descontroló un poco al carnívoro, cuyos instintos lo empezaban a traicionar ciegamente. Desde el solo inicio, había creído que tenía el control, pero estar en un paso como ese hacia la intimidad… ya no estaba tan seguro.

No por eso se iba a detener, quería a esa pequeña y cruel liebre para él.

Besos furiosos, mordidas, caricias tiernas y calor reconfortante. La ropa desaparecía con cada segundo que pasaba, y la exploración seguía subiendo de nivel. Ni ella jamás había tenido tan cerca el torso desnudo de un hombre, y él el de una mujer. Sabían lo que todo eso significaba, también que lo necesitaban y que sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Ya una parte del aire se hacía vapor, el sudor corría por partes iguales y se mezclaba con cada fricción de sus pieles, y llenaba el lugar de un embriagante olor.

—Kyoya… —susurró contra su rostro, completamente expuesta a él y viceversa, quien estaba entre sus piernas observándola antes de dar el siguiente paso—, te quiero.

—…—sintió un escalofrío al escucharla, decirlo con tanta espontaneidad, tal y como si hubiese hablado desde adentro. Se acercó a la puerta de su oreja, y susurró en un tono que a Haru se le hizo sensual. —Yo también _te quiero._

Un primer instante se le aceleró el corazón, un segundo instante sintió como entraba en su interior tomándola, en el tercer instante sofocó un gemido de dolor y se estremeció al sentir la barrera de su virginidad romperse y la sangre fluir de su vientre. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron a las esquinas de sus párpados e hicieron más brillantes sus pestañas y más relucientes sus bellos ojos. Hibari subió a su rostro y bebió de este sus salados ríos como si pagase su pena por causarle tan cruento dolor.

Lo cierto es que no lloraba por el dolor, lo hacía porque estaba con él, porque era demasiado hermoso para no ser un sueño.

Pronto se acostumbró al tamaño y dejaba de dolerle, y el placer de ser la presa preferida de su depredador preferido iba en aumento. Lo admitía, le gustaba ser su liebre, le hechizaba ser su necesidad y al mismo tiempo que él fuese la suya, quería ser devorada por él ahí mismo y quedarse en esa nube por siempre. Ciertamente Hibari tenía la misma idea, no pensaba dejarla ir nunca, y mataría de ser necesario. Porque ese sabor era para él, solo para él.

El primer orgasmo fue terriblemente delicioso para ambos, fue llegar a la cúspide y descender lentamente por ella, hasta que se estremecieron y vinieron a la vez. Se quedaron juntos un buen rato, abrazados, fundidos en una sola pieza, donde Morfeo llegó para hacerles una visita y cobijar a los dos amantes furtivos en un plácido sueño.

Ya para cuando despertaron cada uno tenía que volver a la realidad.

Ella a su casa, a inventarse una buena y salir lo mejor librada posible. Él solo sabía el cielo a donde iría, a donde lo llevaría el viento, con la esperanza de que volviese pronto.

Desde ese día, Haru decide cambiar su destino que indirectamente afectará al de sus amigos. Tiene el valor que necesita para aceptar ese anillo de piedra púrpura que se prueba en el dedo medio derecho.

Y desde ese día, Hibari pudo comprender lo que el anciano del templo le dijo sobre las liebres y los lobos.

—"_¿Sabes por qué los lobos prefieren comer liebres?_

… _porque si no lo hacen acaban enamorándose de ellas, porque la inocencia es tan mortal como la mordida de un carnívoro."_

* * *

Besos y abrazos a todos, el siguiente oneshot puede que sea o 6927 o X-27 también rating M, ¿Cuál quieren primero?

Contesten y dejen reviews =)

Bye bee~~

**Kiri.**


End file.
